


Customer Service

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, First Meeting, M/M, Sex Shop, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, flirtng, inexperienced toy shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster works in a sex shop, Tooth is getting married, and Jack's along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Suggestive themes, read responsibly.

Customer Service

Aster looked over the inventory list for the third time. He counted the box of vibrators in front of him, again, coming up with a larger number than on the paper. He sighed and made a note for the morning manager to take care of the shipping error before taping the box back up and depositing it into the storage closet. 

The bell to the shop tinkled as customers entered. He noticed a short, Indian young woman. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and a sparkly pink crown atop her head. Aster silently sighed. They must be coming from a bachelorette party. He hated when those groups came in. After the young woman came young looking brunette boy, he was maybe half a head taller than the woman. Still a good head shorter than himself, Aster noticed. The boy looked less than enthused. 

“Tooth, why do you need to come here? It’s almost two in the morning. You won’t have time to look before they close.” He said. The woman, Tooth, waved him off.

“Don’t worry so much. I know what I’m looking for.” She said, ducking between racks of assorted toys.

Aster walked to them. “Can I help you two find anything?” He asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice cheerful.

“Yes!” Tooth all but shouted. “I’m looking for something that my guy and I can both enjoy. He’s kind of new to the whole toy idea, so I’d like to ease him into it.”

Aster looked her over, and then moved his gaze to the brunette. “Well what’s your experience with sex toys, mate?”

Tooth giggled and patted the boy’s arm. “Oh, oh no. Jack’s not my fiancé. He’s my friend. He might as well be a virgin.” 

“Hey now, that’s not true and you know it!” Jack scowled. “Just because I don’t sleep with everything with a dick, doesn’t mean I’m virginal! I’m just picky.”

Aster stared at the two. Maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible to deal with them. Tooth was a bundle of never ending energy as she pointed things out and asked a million and one questions. Jack stood off to the side, watching his friend with amusement. Tooth picked up a multitude of different items to present to Aster.

“What about this one?” She asked, holding up a package with black connected beads. Jack stifled laughter behind his hand, Aster smirked at him.

“Prob’ly not the best idea, sheila. Unless your man likes ass play, or they’re for you.”

Tooth blushed and quickly set them back on the rack. Aster led her to another section of the store and pointed out that maybe a cock ring would be a good place to start. She looked at him quizzically, so he explained that it would basically make her man’s penis a vibrator.

Squeaking with excitement Tooth grabbed a red and white striped cock ring and handed it to Aster to put behind the counter, before skipped over to the accessory corner. She began digging through a box of holiday themed condoms when Jack came to his side.

“Shouldn’t this place be closed now?” He asked. 

“We are.” Aster answered. “Not gonna kick you two out though.” He winked at Jack. 

The boy grinned and ducked his head shyly. “That’s mighty kind of you, Kangaroo.”

“Very unoriginal, mate.” 

Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Better than Crocodile Dundee, right?” He smirked, bright white, perfect teeth peeked from behind his lips.

The Australian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mock annoyance. He told the boy to let him know if he needed anything before walking behind the register. Aster leaned onto the counter, elbows resting on the smooth surface as he watched the two. He noticed Jack’s wandering eyes, making no effort to hide his own stares, while Tooth was enthusiastically picking up condoms and showing them to Jack, all Christmas themed. He smiled and patted her head then wandered to over to look at the large selection of lotions and lubes the store offered. His friend soon joined him and gave him a quick hug as he handed her a bottle.

“This will be perfect! I knew bringing you would be a good idea!” She giggled and walked to the front, various foil wrappers in one hand, a bottle of light pink something in the other.

“This be it for ya, sheila?” Aster asked. She nodded.

He rang up the cock-ring, the condoms, and the bottle of peppermint massage lotion; told her the total, made change and thanked her for her patronage. Jack, all the while, stood resting his hip against a metal cage littered with dom/sub play accessories: hand cuffs, feather ticklers, nylon ropes, collars, leashes, crops, etc. Aster had to stop himself from imagining how Jack would look bound up and collared. 

Tooth smiled, thanked Aster for the help and walked out to the car. Jack then sauntered up to stand in front of him. The boy was thin, thinner than Aster had thought at first, but he could see the muscles on his calves flex as he moved. He must to something athletic to have a set of legs like those, he thought. A light tap brought his eyes to the light blue, foil wrapped condom that Jack had tossed. It was decorated with a single silver snowflake.

“This all for ya, Jackie?” He asked.

“Yep.” Jack answered, popping the ‘p’. Aster nodded and rang it up. Jack paid and walked to the door.

“Hey, don’t forget your rubber!” Aster exclaimed, holding the packet up.

Jack turned, looking over his shoulder at him, brown eyes smoldering. “Keep it. You’ll be needing it more than I will.” Aster cocked a brow at him.

“And why’s that?”

Jack chuckled and walked back to the older man. He stretched up onto his toes and pressed a feather-light kiss to the older man’s stubbly cheek. Aster heard the crinkle of paper as Jack shoved something into his right back pocket. The boy then whispered “Call me sometime.” 

Aster slid the condom into his wallet and watched him walk away, admiring how those slender hips swayed with each step. 

 

End.


End file.
